simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sim
left|50pxSims são pessoas humanas simuladas que são a base de praticamente qualquer jogo Sim. Um Urb (no plural Urbz) é um tipo de Sim que mora exclusivamente em Urbzville e Miniopolis em The Urbz: Sims in the City. Histórico Sims foram mencionados pela primeira vez na primeira edição do SimCity, mas com exceção de pequenos pontos no estádio, eles nunca foram vistos. Sua primeira aparição propriamente dita foi em SimAnt (1990), como um inimigos que as formigas tinham de expulsar. As interações entre os Sims se desenvolveram em SimTown (1994), jogo que serviu de base para muitos conceitos encontrados na série The Sims, como o humor e as aspirações. O Simlish, idioma dos Sims, já havia sido introduzido anteriormente a The Sims em ''SimCopter'' (1996) e ''Streets of SimCity'' (1997). Simologia Sims são bípedes, de espécie humanoide, encontrados na Nação Sim. A maioria dos Sims são onívoros, porém certos Sims exibem hematofagia e vegetarianismo. Não fica claro o nível de inteligência dos Sims: embora tenham a capacidade de usar ferramentas e criar obras de tecnologia, sua autonomia muitas vezes os levam a tomar decisões sem sentido (por exemplo, cochilar quando a barra de Energia encontra-se no vermelho) e muitas vezes exigem uma mão orientadora — no caso, a do jogador — para gerir algumas das mais simples tarefas. Sims tendem a ser criaturas sociais, e podem ter alucinações quando deixados sozinhos por muito tempo. The Sims right|150px Esta seção cita as características dos Sims em The Sims, ''The Sims'' (consoles), ''The Sims Bustin' Out'' para consoles e para consoles portáteis. *As necessidades de um Sim afetam seu humor. *A personalidade de um Sim determina quais atividades ele prefere e como ele interage com outros Sims. Estes são afetados por seus Signos do Zodíaco. *Interesses, ou seja, sobre o que um Sim gosta de falar. *A idade define qual interação um Sim pode realizar ou não. *Relacionamentos com outros Sims. *Emprego e educação. *Habilidades determinam o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas. The Urbz: Sims in the City *As necessidades de um Sim afetam seu humor. Urbz só têm cinco das habituais oito necessidades. *Relacionamentos com outros Sims. *As habilidades determinam o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas. Urbz só têm três habilidades em vez de seis. *A reputação é baseada em quão bem um Sim se mistura com os outros e aumenta quando se completam tarefas para eles. The Sims 2 Esta seção cita as características dos Sims em The Sims 2, ''The Sims 2'' para consoles, The Sims 2: Castaway, The Sims 2 Apartment Pets e a série The Sims Histórias. Algumas características estão disponíveis somente para pacotes de expansão. right|220px *As necessidades de um Sim afetam seu humor. A quantidade delas varia com a idade e estado de vida. *A personalidade determina quais atividades eles preferem e como eles interagem com outros Sims. Eles são afetados por seus signos do zodíaco. Signos e química também determinam a sua compatibilidade romântica . *Interesses, ou seja, sobre o que um Sim gosta de falar. *A idade afeta as interações que um Sim pode executar. *Eles se lembram de coisas importantes que ocorreram em suas vidas. *Relacionamentos com outros Sims. *Empregos e educação. *Diferentes Estados de vida. *Aspirações que determinam o que o Sim quer seguir em sua vida. *Desejos e Temores, determinados pela aspiração de um Sim. *Conhecimentos determinam o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas. *Entusiasmo pelo Hobby . *A reputação é baseada em quantas interações amigáveis ou rudes um Sim iniciou com os outros . The Sims 3 Esta seção cita as características dos Sims em The Sims 3 e ''The Sims 3'' para consoles. right|160px *As necessidades de um Sim afetam seu humor, bem como os modificadores de humor dizem o que está ocorrendo em suas vidas. *Traços determinam como eles interagem com outros Sims e quais atividades eles preferem. *Desejo Duradouro. *Desejos são determinados por seus traços e o que está acontecendo em sua vida e no ambiente. *Idades afetam as interações que um Sim pode realizar. *Relacionamentos com outros Sims. *Emprego e educação. *As habilidades determinam o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas. The Sims 4 Esta seção cita as características dos Sims em The Sims 4 e ''The Sims 4'' para consoles. right|180px *Interações e necessidades modificam as emoções dos Sims. *As necessidades de um Sim afetam seu humor, bem como os modificadores de humor dizem o que está ocorrendo em suas vidas. *Traços determinam como eles interagem com outros Sims e quais atividades eles preferem. *Aspirações indicam objetivos que o Sim deve atingir em sua vida para ser feliz. *Desejos são determinados por seus traços, sua vida e o que está acontecendo em sua vida e no ambiente. *Idades afetam as interações que um Sim pode realizar. *Relacionamentos com outros Sims. *Emprego e educação. *Habilidades determinam o quão bem os Sims realizam determinadas tarefas. The Sims Medieval right|220px Em The Sims Medieval, todos os Sims controláveis são chamados de Sims heróis. *Buffs e necessidades afetam o foco do Sim. *Traços determinam como eles interagem com outros Sims e quais atividades eles preferem. *Todos Sims heróis possuem responsabilidades para com o reino. *Relacionamentos com outros Sims. *Todas as profissões possuem níveis, que vão do 1 a 10 e são aumentadas com pontos de experiência (XP). Espécies No Universo The Sims, os Sims em estado de vida normal são equivalentes a um ser humano comum. Bruxos são Sims que aprenderam a usar habilidades mágicas. Lobisomens são Sims durante o dia, lobos durante a noite. Vampiros são Sims hematófagos com habilidades telepáticas, força e velocidade sobrehumanas. Planta-Sims são Sims que podem fazer fotossíntese. Gênios, Pés-Grandes, Alienígenas e Amigos Imaginários não são Sims porque nunca foram desde o início, pertencendo assim a outras espécies. Um Gênio pode ser um humanoide de pele roxa/azul com a capacidade de manipular o espaço-tempo. O Pé-Grande poderia ser um macaco evoluído, porém ainda inepto. Alienígenas são de uma espécie completamente diferente, já que evoluíram em outro planeta. Amigos Imaginários são simplesmente bonecos mágicos que ganharam vida. Zumbis não são considerados Sims, apesar de serem Sims mortos que foram parcialmente restaurados à vida. Da mesma forma, os Fantasmas são espíritos de mortos visitantes do submundo, mas não são considerados Sims. Múmias são Sims amaldiçoados em um estado que pode ser considerado um derivado do Zumbiismo. Servus, SimBots e Plumbots são simplesmente robôs conscientes construídos por Sims. Há ainda os híbridos, ou seja, Sims que possuem mais de um estado de vida. es:Sim en:Sim de:Sim fr:Sim nl:Sim ru:Персонаж pl:Simowie Categoria:Sims Categoria:Conteúdo Categoria:Criaturas